


Waiting

by shuwashuwishuwa



Category: Cloud5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa





	Waiting

_Gone to get groceries, don’t leave before I come back ✌🏻✌🏻✌🏻_ , the text message from Haruya says. It’s the first thing Aruto sees when he wakes up, the late morning sun filtering light through the _one_ cracked window in Haruya’s apartment.

There are five missed calls from Saku, too, but those can wait. It’s not like he doesn’t know where to find Aruto if he really wanted to. He’s probably just worried Aruto didn’t make good on his word to take Haruya home after they were done with the hospital (he did) and make sure there wasn’t going to be a concussion (there wasn’t) and much bruising (there was) on his face.

Aruto stretches, savoring the warmth still lingering in the sheets. Haruya sent the text fifteen minutes ago, but he’s also a human heater, which can be a problem during summer. Thankfully, winter is around the corner.

The door knob turns with a jangle of keys, and Aruto slowly sits up.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Haruya says while looking at him, soft and happy. He lightly jostles the plastic bag in his hand. “I bought some porridge. We can just go out if you want something else.”

Aruto smiles back. Maybe he shouldn’t renew the lease for his apartment, and just convince Haruya to buy a bigger bed for Christmas—kill two birds with one stone.


End file.
